


Tommy actually cares??

by fandoe



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Not Serious, Not a Story, i thought of this stupid thing a while ago and posted it on twitter so i decided to put it here too, just a dumb thought, just wishful thinking rly, prompt, prompt?, sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoe/pseuds/fandoe
Summary: Just a thought I had a while ago u can use it as a prompt idk
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tommy actually cares??

tlou2 au where tommy doesn't tell ellie about where he thinks abby might be because she has a family now and he cares too much about her to let her run off and ruin that, especially after abby (even though she's still a terrible person) spared both her and dina :). tommy knows how ellie is and know she will go after abby so even if not getting justice and revenge for his brother hurts him, he just lets them live their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> yo whatup hope u enjoyed my dumbassery, if you want more follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/fandoe0 
> 
> you can also use this as a prompt to make an actual fic idk that'd probably be cool


End file.
